A so-called hinged-lid package has widely been used for a cigarette box of this type. The package includes a box body and a lid for opening/closing the box body, and the inner pack is contained in the box body, for example, as in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 5-213340.
As such a package style has been familiar to smokers and other people for long, there is no newness in the action of opening and closing such a package. Therefore, the package does not have enough visual appeal to arouse customers' interest.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cigarette box having such an innovative opening/closing style as to encourage users to buy, and a blank set therefor.